Misunderstanding
by Princess.Duckling
Summary: It all started out as an innocent Sunday afternoon, that is until Nyte heard some VERY weird sounds coming from Ice's room... "Harder, Rey, Harder," "Hmm...that's the spot, yeah,"


**Misunderstandings…?**

_A/N: Hi, sorry about being gone for so long ^^ HUGE writer's block and when I re-read some of my old writing I thought it was pretty bad (my grammar and spelling mistakes…UGH!). Here's my new story (ONE-SHOT).Total comedy/crack-fic based on my friends' and my OCs. __**BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY LOVELY FRIEND/YEOBO, chocomalt for (*cough*nagging*cough*) inspiring me to start writing again!**_

XOXO

Nyte strolled along the corridor of the penthouse that he shared with his three other band mates; it was a bright Sunday morning but he was positive that none of his band mates would be up yet so he took this opportunity to enjoy the silence that engulfed the penthouse.

'_What a beautiful morning,' _Nyte thought to himself as he glanced out the glass window that was situated in the middle of the corridor, rays of sunshine danced across his face, outlining his baby-faced features.

The sound of birds harmonizing made him close his eyes to enjoy the beautiful melody, "Such a wonderful sou-" Nyte whispered to himself before he was interrupted by a loud screeching scream.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Nyte frantically ran towards the source of the sound –Ice's (the retarded bunny loving drummer) bedroom –before he stopped abruptly in front of the wooden door.

"AHHHHHHH!" the scream was heard again but this time it was followed by a deep and husky voice, "Shhhh, you'll wake the others up!"

That made Nyte froze on the spot, right in front of the door. He shook his head, making sure he wasn't hallucinating and hearing voices.

"It hurts," Nyte heard the drummer whined.

"The pain will go away soon," another voice answered, Nyte suddenly realized the voice, it was the band's bassist and main vocalist –Rey. The thought of what the two were (he was _gifted _with a 'creative' imagination, don't blame him) doing in the bedroom made Nytes' face turn evidently pale.

He was debating on whether or not he should enter… _'It might not be what you think it is…' _Nyte reassured himself as his hand shakily reached for the door knob.

His hands were on the knob, ready to twist and fling the door open when he was interrupted (what's with him and getting interrupted?!) by the remaining member of the band, the guitarist –Kei.

"Hey Nyte-san!" Kei greeted his friend with his famous smile, almost blinding Nyte for a second due to the brightness of the smile.

"U-uh, Hi Kei," Nyte was able to stammer out, his hand immediately retreated away from the door knob.

"What are you doing in front of Ice's bedroom?" Kei asked, the bright smile still plastered on his face.

"W-well, you see, uh….there were…umm…noises and uh…"Nyte tried his best to explain the situation but was cut by a moan (yes, Nyte was sure that it was a moan, no he does not have a perverted mind!).

"Ughhhh…Are you sure you're doing it right? It hurts" Ice's voice was heard again, Nyte turned and looked at Kei, face paled and the smile gone, instead replaced with mouth agape.

"Wh-what are they doing?" Kei asked Nyte.

"I don't know…"Nyte answered him, eyes still glued to the door.

Kei opened his mouth and was about to answer when another sound escaped from the room.

"I'm sure I'm doing it the right way, I watched loads of videos online before!" it was Rey's voice who snapped at Ice.

"D-do you think he meant…you know….um…adult stuff?" Kei asked Nyte, eyes threatening to pop out of his sockets.

Before Nyte could answer, Ice's voice was heard again, "Hmmm….yeah, right there" The moan (as Nyte had earlier categorized it) itself was enough to answer Kei's question. Both of them stood outside, frozen like statues.

"Yeah…hm…that's the spot," Ice moaned again.

"God, why are you so tight?" Rey's voice escaped through the door.

"Sorry! Ughhh…owww, why so rough all a sudden?"

"It's supposed to make it less tight."

'_I always thought that Ice would be the one who tops….' _Nyte thought to himself (Nyte…you sick sick boy!)

"Ahhh, but it hurts….go slower."

"Hn…fine"

Nyte and Kei glanced at each other before Kei nodded, signaling Nyte to open the door, Nyte slowly raised his hand to reach for the door knob but once again, Rey's voice was heard, "This is probably God's punishment for you, for being s-"

But the sentence was cut short due to Kei pushing himself (and Nyte) through the bedroom door shouting, "GUYS, IF YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE PLEASE GO AND DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE; THERE ARE OTHER INHABITANTS HERE YOU KNOW!"

"Uh…Kei ni-san*, what are you talking about?" Ice asked innocently.

Kei had his eyes shut tight and ears covered due to the fear of being scarred for life which made him not hear what the drummer was asking him.

"Nyte, what's up with Kei ni-san?" Ice turned and asked other member instead since Kei looked like he didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Uh…well…you see…we thought you guys were…uh…doing…you know, _it_," Nyte managed to cough up before looking down at his feet.

He and Kei were both obviously wrong as the scene in front of him was Ice sitting on the floor and Rey, sitting behind him, giving him a back massage. Nothing like what Kei and he imagined would be.

"What?" it was Rey who asked this time, a deep scowl settling on his face.

Nyte pried (with much effort and coaxing) Kei's hands off his ears and made him open his eyes to reveal the innocent scene in front of them, Kei immediately felt embarrassed and looked anywhere but at his two band mates who were sitting on the floor.

"But…there was screaming from Ice-san and-and…"Kei began to blurt out.

"Oh, Rey was giving me a back massage but he wasn't doing it properly," Ice replied, happily grinning.

"How 'bout when you said something about being tight?" Nyte asked, staring at the two.

"I was talking about the knots in his muscle…not that," Rey answered, his band members were so perverted sometimes.

"Go slower?" Kei mindlessly mumbled out.

"He was massaging too fast, it hurts when you do that," Ice stated matter-of-factly.

"And the videos…?" Nyte added.

"Online tutorial about how to give massages, don't ask why I watched them, that's for me to know and you to wonder," Rey said, his face deadpanned and he seemed to be giving a dark aura.

"One more question…why are you in Ice's room so early in the morning, giving him a back massage nonetheless?" Kei asked.

"Oh, we watched a movie together last night; we asked you guys last night but you were both busy, remember?" Ice happily answered, one could wonder how a person could be so happy so early in the morning.

Nyte and Kei looked at each other, guilt washing over the two. They both nodded.

"Yeah, anyways, I ended up falling asleep around halfway through the movie and Rey decided to be a dick and took my bed so I slept on the floor the whole night. So as a payback, I made him give me a back massage because it's his own goddamn fault my back was aching!" Ice explained, pointing accusingly at Rey whilst doing so.

"I gave you a back massage already," Rey said, his face returned to the blank neutral face his members were used to.

"But it sucked!" Ice protested, waving his hands around.

"Deal with it," Rey replied coolly.

"NO!" Ice shouted getting up and ready to attack Rey.

"Sometimes I wonder why these aren't already married and having sex," Nyte thought to out loud to himself.

"I HEARD THAT!" the two that were on the floor shouted in unison.

"I AM STRAIGHT, AS STRAIGHT AS A RULER-" Ice began protesting.

"A ruler can be bendy ya-" Nyte began.

"AS STRAIGHT AS A METAL RULER!" Ice shouted out.

Rey pushed Ice off (the latter fell off with a loud 'thud') and sauntered pass the two other members standing at the door whispering, "I'm straight. End of story. I'm getting breakfast." The message, although short, was laced with venom and threat which sent chills down both of the members' spine.

"LET'S GET FOOD!" as if the two were telepathic, Ice shot up from his fall; ran out the doors and towards the kitchen.

"They always said that bassist and drummer have special connections between them," Kei stated as he walked out of the bedroom leaving Nyte to be left alone in the room.

"…uggghhhh…." Nyte grumbled as he decided to make his way to the kitchen.

And so began the 'peaceful' Sunday of the Phantom Virus's' household.

XOXO

_A/N: Hope you guys like the one shot This is what happens when it's summer and there's nothing to do. Scenario requests are more than welcomed :3 _

_-Irit16_

_*ni-san: Japanese for older brother. _


End file.
